


Majalah

by Mikurira



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo membaca hasil wawancara YabuHika Challenge #6 pada majalah Wink Up January 2015 tentang "hal apa yang mereka (YabuHika) suka dari Inoo" dan ekspekstasi Inoo tentang jawaban Hikaru ternyata di luar dugaan.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Majalah

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil membaca Wink Up January 2015 YabuHika Challenge (with Inoo). [source](http://skysj4.tumblr.com/post/104400223143/translation-wink-up-january-2015-challenge-for)  
> entah kenapa saya membaca jawaban Hikaru itu ambigu as fvck, jadi yah, beginilah hasil ceritanya. Lol

“Hikaru!”

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Hikaru yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya di sofa ruang tamunya. Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, buru-buru Hikaru segera menutup ponselnya dan menatap lelaki yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya.

“Inoo-chan, jangan membuatku kaget,” ucapnya kembali duduk, merasa lega kalau ternyata seseorang yang masuk itu ternyata bukan pencuri atau stalker fansnya, “apalagi kali ini? Jam dan An masuk rumah sakit?” tanya Hikaru sedikit tertawa pada lelaki lulusan Departemen Arsitektur Universitas Meiji itu. Inoo mengernyit.

“Hey, tidak usah ungkit-ungkit hal itu!” kata Inoo kesal, memukul kepala Hikaru dengan majalah Wink Up di tangannya.

Hikaru mengaduh meminta maaf, ia tahu kalau membawa topik kedua anjing lucu Inoo itu sama sekali tidak akan membawanya kemanapun.

“Lihat ini,” kata Inoo menyerahkan majalah itu padanya. Wink Up January 2015. Hikaru menyipitkan matanya, menatap Inoo yang masih berdiri di depannya.

“Kau membeli ini?” tanya Hikaru pada lelaki itu.

“Membeli, haha—aku dapat tahu, aku meminta pada bagian asosiasi majalah agensi,” kata Inoo duduk di sebelah lelaki itu, menaikkan kedua kakinya dengan santai.

“Hee…” Hikaru membuka perlahan dari satu halaman ke halaman lainnya, mencoba melihat beberapa foto _senpai_ dan _kohai_ satu entertainmentnya. Beberapa ada artikel tentang mereka, dan beberapa lainnya hanya iklan fashion yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik, “lalu?” Hikaru menatap Inoo.

“Aku sudah lihat _challenge_ bulan ini,” kata Inoo memberitahu.

“Oh?” Hikaru tersenyum, “ini yang wawancara waktu itu? Challenge keenam ya?” tanya Hikaru pada Inoo, “kupikir kau tidak akan baca,” lanjutnya lagi sedikit tidak percaya.

“Mana mungkin tidak kubaca!” kata Inoo menarik majalah itu dari tangan Hikaru, “kenapa kau menjawabnya bercanda begitu? Padahal kupikir kau akan menjawabnya serius…” kata Inoo lagi. Wajahnya tidak lebih serius dari perkatannya. Inoo tahu dia hanya menggoda Hikaru, tapi _well_ , selama Hikaru mengikuti permainannya, kenapa tidak?

“Kenapa? Yabu sudah menjawabnya dengan serius kan?” tawa Hikaru pada Inoo.

“Aku tidak bicara soal _jawaban_ _Yabu_ , aku bicara soal _jawaban_ _Hikaru_!” Inoo kembali memukul lelaki itu dengan majalahnya. Bertindak seperti seorang remaja kehilangan kekasihnya karena selingkuh, dan Hikaru tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki di sampingnya.

“Hahahaha, sakit Inoo-chan—hahahah—he-hentikan,” ucap Hikaru masih tertawa. Inoo menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali duduk rapih di sebelahnya.

“Musim semi depan aku dapat drama,” kata Inoo memberitahu.

“Oh?”

“Menurutmu akting tadi bagaimana?”

“Buruk,” kata Hikaru tertawa, membuat pukulan _asli_ kali ini menyentuh kepalanya.

“Bukan _lead role_ sih, tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya,” kata Inoo lagi sambil membuka-buka majalah itu di tangannya.

“Jangan sampai kehilangan suaramu karena nervous lagi,” kata Hikaru kembali membuka ponselnya.

“Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan dua kali tahu,”

“Wah?” Hikaru tersenyum melirik Inoo. Yang dilirik masih diam membaca majalahnya.

“Dan oh, aku benar-benar mengira kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ini serius loh,” kata Inoo membuka lembaran majalah itu tepat pada halaman _challenge_ YabuHika. Mata Hikaru kemudian terfokus pada tulisan di sana, “dan ketika Yabu menjawabnya serius, aku tidak lebih melihat jawabanmu sebagai lelucon ambigu,” kata Inoo lagi.

Hikaru tertawa kecil, “ _hey,_ aku menjawabnya serius kok,” kata Hikaru nada suaranya ia seriuskan.

Inoo lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum tidak percaya, “bohong,” ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Tapi Hikaru diam. Lelaki itu hanya memandang ke arah Inoo dengan tatapan serius. Inoo bahkan bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri menatap tatapan itu.

Lama keduanya diam saling memandang, hingga Hikaru akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali berbicara.

“Aku suka matamu,” ucapnya pada Inoo tiba-tiba, “matamu indah,” Hikaru wajahnya mendekat. Yang di tatap mundur sedikit.

“A-apasih yang kau katakan—” tawa Inoo gugup.

“Aku suka hidungmu,” kata Hikaru lagi kini tatapannya ke arah hidung lelaki itu, “dan mulutmu,” ucapnya tangannya kini menyentuh pipi lelaki di depannya. Membuat Inoo kaget. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Inoo terdiam menatap dua bola mata coklat gelap yang menatapnya tajam, “mereka _indah_ ,” ucapnya penuh arti.

Inoo bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas menyentuh kulit wajahnya, memberikan sejuta syaraf ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari Hikaru mengusap bibir Inoo perlahan, memberikan sinyal pada lelaki di depannya kalau ia ingin menciumnya saat ini.

Tidak menolak, Inoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketika bibir lelaki di depannya menyentuhnya, memberikan sejuta syaraf kejut pada setiap detil tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu bermula _inosen_. Hanya kecupan singkat yang melegakan keduanya. Hingga Inoo mulai menyadari intimasi yang makin tercipta diantara keduanya. Hikaru bukan seorang anak kecil. Dia juga seorang lelaki dewasa yang tahu bagaimana pasangannya bertindak. Hanya dengan mengirimkan gigitan manis pada bibir lelaki itu, tanpa sadar Inoo membuka mulutnya, membiarkan otot lembut panas milik Hikaru itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap celah giginya dan bertemu dengan lidah miliknya.

Ruangan itu seketika terasa panas. Hanya suara basah saliva yang bertautan dan desahan kecil yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

Inoo naik ke pangkuan Hikaru, memudahkan lelaki itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Saat itu, Hikaru melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Inoo yang nafasnya mulai tersenggal dengan wajah memerah.

“Aku tidak bohong dalam wawancara itu, Kei” ucapnya tersenyum, mengusap sisa ciuman mereka di pinggir bibir lelaki di depannya, “aku tahu semua yang ada di dirimu itu _indah_ ,” kata lelaki itu mendorong perlahan Inoo ke sofa di sebelahnya.

Inoo menatapnya, “buktikan?” tanyanya tersenyum kecil padanya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher lelaki di atasnya.

Dan Hikaru tersenyum padanya sebelum kembali menciumnya lebih dalam. Membawa mereka ke tahap yang lebih intimasi.


End file.
